night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Influence
Influence is a major part of Super Powered. Like money, it can be accumulated in large amounts. Unlike money, it is subdivided into types. Those types along with how to gain and use them follow. You can see how much of each type of influence you have by mousing over your influence on the UI. All influence gains are based on your style. To improve your style max out Enhanced Senses and Flight. Global Influence Global influence is basically generic influence. It is useable for many things specific influence is useful for but you need to spend significantly more. Gaining Global Influence With the gossip social interaction, you can gain 2x your style in global influence. You can gain small amounts of global influence from performing public ops, but that is mostly incidental next to the Initiative Influence gained. Using Global Influence In all uses, it costs 5x as much Global Influence as it would the specific influence. Visit Ms. Larson at Night City High: * Change school policy (Cost Varies) * Get a letter of recommendation (500 Global Influence) At The Initiative * H.I.T. (Cost Varies) At Logistics Division * Unlock jobs (Cost Varies) * Improve Job Pay Rank (Cost Varies) Global Influence Strategy Since you get a better return spending Global Influence directly, don't use it to buy letters of recommendation unless you need a specific other influence. Note, you can't convert global influence into school influence. School Influence School influence is the influence tied directly to the school. Gaining School Influence The best way to gain school influence is to improve your grades. The higher the better. Keeping your grades at 100 nets you 100 school influence a month. Working jobs at school can get you a little school influence on critical successes. Using School Influence There are only two things you can spend School Influence on. Visit Ms. Larson at Night City High: * Change school policy (Cost Varies) * Get a letter of recommendation (100 School Influence) School Influence Strategy Since everything purchasable with school influence can be purchased with global influence, and other influences are so hard to come by, it is recommended that you buy letters of recommendation with your school influence and not use it to change school policy. Globex Influence This represents how much Globex likes you and how much pull you have with them. Gaining Globex Influence Currently, the only way to gain Globex Influence is by getting a letter of recommendation from Ms. Larson at Night City High. Using Globex Influence At Globex * Get Medical Treatment (10 Globex Influence) * Buy Syrex Injection with a Discount (Varies. see Powers) Globex Influence Strategy None of the uses for Globex Strategy can be substituted with Global Influence, so you'll need to trade for it if you want the benefits. The money discounts on power costs from spending Globex Influence is huge enough that you don't want to waste any influence on medical treatment. Hopefully, you have the $100 needed to get medical treatment without spending influence. Initiative Influence This represents how much The Initiative likes you and how much pull you have with them. Gaining Initiative Influence Initially, the only way to gain Initiative Influence is by getting a letter of recommendation from Ms. Larson at Night City High. Once you unlock Public Ops and gain daily opportunities to gain Initiative Influence, it becomes the best way to gain Initiative Influence. Due to frequent remote ops and significant energy cost, Flight is recommended for its energy regen bonus. Using Initiative Influence At The Initiative: * Discipline Protocol (100 x new level) * H.I.T. (20 x (Affected Natural Stat + H.I.T. Count)) * Unlock Ops (Only Public Ops for 100) Initiative Influence Strategy Since Initiative Influence is significantly harder to gain than global influence, it is recommended that you only spend Initiative Influence on Discipline Protocol which can't be bought with global influence. Logistics Influence This represents how much the Logistics Division likes you and how much pull you have with them. Gaining Logistics Influence The primary way to gain Logistics Influence is by getting a letter of recommendation from Ms. Larson at Night City High. Getting a critical success during the Teacher's Aid job and having Mind Control will let you coerce a letter of recommendation for logistics out of the teacher. Using Logistics Influence At the Logistics Division: * Unlock Jobs (Varies by Job) * Improve Pay Rank (Varies by Job, increases with each rank.) Logistics Influence Strategy There may not be anything solely purchasable with Logistice Influence, so don't waste your school influence on getting any, just use Global Influence for everything you want from Logistics. Category:Mechanics